As the display technology advances, user demands become more and more diversified. Existing rectangular-shaped display panels are unable to satisfy more and more diversified user demands for displays and applications. Thus, non-rectangular display panels are gradually emerging as a trend of display technology.
FIG. 1 illustrates a top view of an existing display panel. FIG. 2 illustrates an enlarged view of an M region in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the display panel includes a display region AA and a non-display region BB. In the display region AA, a plurality of pixels 01 are arranged in an array in both a row direction h and a column direction z. A boundary of the display region AA includes an irregular-shaped edge L. The irregular-shaped edge L is a curved line. An extension direction of the irregular-shaped edge L intersects the row direction h and the column direction z. When the display panel displays images, ideally the irregular-shaped edge L of the display region AA should be a smooth curved line.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, because a pixel 01 includes a plurality of rectangular-shaped sub-pixels 011 arranged in the row direction h and the column direction z, the irregular edge of the display region AA is actually a jagged image edge L′. When the display panel displays images, the images may appear jagged at the position of the irregular edge L, thereby degrading the display performance.
The disclosed display panel and display apparatus thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.